


Terrible Things

by Semi_problematic



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: M/M, cop!Lukas tho, this is one of the saddest things I've ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 16:17:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10390794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: Lukas Waldebeck is on his way home when he gets a call on the radio that involves his husband Philip.





	

8:01 pm.

"Hey, baby." Lukas smirked, leaning back in his chair.

"Hey, Lukas.." Philip replied, his voice quiet compared to the pouring rain in the background.

"You want me to drive you home? It's raining pretty hard." Lukas glanced to his left, looking out the window. "I can be there in 20 minutes."

Philip smiled at the offer, the pouring rain drenching his close and wetting his hair through his hood. "No, Lukas, it's fine, I walk home all the time."

Lukas rolled his eyes. "I tried to tell you we need two cars."

"Why would I use a car when I have two perfectly good legs, Lukas?" Philip stayed close to the shoulder of the road, glancing around every time a car passed.

"Because cars make everything faster. You're literally gonna be home in like an hour." Lukas leaned over his desk, clicking his pen. 

"Rush hour isn't faster with cars." Philip retorted, wrapping his free arm around his mid section. "I like walking."

"Let me pick you up." Lukas insisted, sighing. "I want to, I miss you, you got back from that photoshoot in Ohio last night and I didn't even get to see you this morning-"

"I was asleep, babe, right next to you." Philip grinned.

"I still miss you." Lukas all but whined.

"And I miss you, I'll be home in 45 minutes, and you'll get off your shift and we can curl up and watch a movie." 

"Promise?" Lukas asked, a grin spreading across his face.

Philip winced as rain hit his face. "I promise."

"Okay, well, I love you a lot."

"And I love you, Lukas."

"And you're my world."

"You're putting off hanging up."

Lukas was silent for a few seconds. "How did you know?"

"Because we've been together for 8 years and you've been so easy to read you're like a book."

Lukas scoffed. "Yeah, whatever, I'll see you in 40."

"Bye, Lukas."

"Bye, Philip, I love you." Lukas said, but the line was already dead.

9:45 pm.

Lukas leaned over his steering wheel, looking at the road. The rain was coming down hard, slamming into his windshield like tiny bullets. He was surprised Philip could handle walking in this kind of whether. Just the thought of his boyfriend made him smile.

Suddenly, Helens voice blared over the walkie talkie strapped into Lukas' belt. "Wreck on Baker. Couple in the car, one male pinned against the tree is what the man calling in said."

Lukas picked up his walkie talkie, pressing down the button. "I'll cover it." He let go of the button, dropping the walkie talkie into the passenger seat.

For a small moment, Lukas debated on texting Philip and telling him he'd be home late, that there was a wreck and he needed to help people, but he didn't think there was any time.

He shrugged it off as "police senses" or at least that's what Helen calls it.

Lukas sped up, flipping his siren on, the rain almost drowning out the noise.

Philip would understand why he was late, Philip always did.

9:49 pm

He was dying, Philip knew that. He couldn't feel anything below his stomach, he could see the car, he could see the blood, he could feel the tree stabbing into him. 

He was dying but he was okay. He wasn't scared, or worried, or angry. Maybe that was because the numbness from his.. what was it.. god, he was definitely dying, he couldn't even remember what was past his stomach.

Legs? Those things that hold him up, that makes sense, but they weren't holding him up anymore. They were crushed. The car was holding him up.

The pain was so intense Philip couldn't even bend down and touch the front of the car. He couldn't breathe. He could barely blink. 

He was dying. He was numb. He was sorry. He hoped Lukas would understand. Lukas always did.

9:53 pm

Helen made it to the accident before Lukas, rushing out of her car and running towards the wreck. She made her way towards the drivers side door, tapping on the window. "Hello?!" She screamed, the rain drowning out the sobs of the man being crushed. 

Helen backed up, taking a deep breath. "God damn it, Lukas, where are you?" She turned around, running towards her car, pulling out a crowbar. 

She made her way back over to the car, starting to pry at the door. "Don't worry!" She yelled, her throat already sore. "Help is coming!"

She wasn't really sure who she was talking to. The man crushed was probably already dead, he hadn't moved and as far as she knew he hadn't made a sound, unless the rain drowned it out. Fucking rain. And the couple in the car have been silent too, so maybe, Helen was selfish enough to comfort herself on a crash site.

What a cop she is.

9:56 pm

Lukas sped up next to Helens car, coming to a halt. He unbuckled his seatbelt, grabbing a small first aid bag, climbing out and running towards the car. Within seconds he was already soaked. 

"Helen! Where the hell are the ambulances?!" Lukas yelled, running down the hill, slipping in the mud, his hair sticking to his face, wet with rain.

"I don't know! They could've slid off the road or something!" She grunted between clenched teeth. "Check on the guy! I've been busy with this!" 

Lukas nodded, jogging towards the figure. Wet hair hanging in front of his face, arms limp at his sides, head tilted down.

He was too late.

9:57 pm

Philip would've looked up if he could when he heard Lukas' voice. His boy was here, he felt guilty for feeling a bit better. He was going to die with Lukas by his side. He wasn't going to be alone. But Lukas would have to watch, and Lukas has already seen too mamy people die.

Now, Philip knew that if he had the strength he would push Lukas away, yell away him to leave, that he didn't need to see this.

Philip was sure the woman yelling was Helen, it was only female name he could remember after all. Wait.. his mother.

Philip was dying and he could barely remember his mother. He deserved this. He deserved to die.

9:58 pm

Lukas ram his fingers through his hair, setting the bag of medical supplies on the ground next to him. "Sir." Lukas said sternly, turning on a flashlight. "Can you here me?" Lukas ran his fingers through the mans hair, taking a look at his face.

In that split second all of Lukas' training went out the window.

"Philip? Baby?" Lukas cupped his cheeks, his heart thumping against his chest. "Hey, it's me.." Lukas rubbed his thumb across his cheek. "You're going to be okay, the ambulance is on its way."

Lukas looked down which was a huge mistake on his part. Philips body was horribly diformed, the car making him stand in an oddly straight way, digging into his body. Lukas could see the blood pouring out in the darkness and against his better judgement he didn't want to guide the small stream of light that he held in his hand down Philips body.

"You'll be okay.." Lukas panted, forcing a smile despite the wetness on his cheeks. He hoped if Philip could see him he'd believe it was rain. He needed to be strong.

10:13 pm

The ambulance came and had to pry Lukas away from Philip, screaming and crying.

Unlike Lukas, Helen was calm. She was more frozen and in shock. The men had to guide her away slowly. She was fragile, as if one wrong step would make her break down.

They got to work, talking to Philip, trying to move the car, and just working.

Lukas would describe what they were doing as trying because they never really did anything. They would look and walk away and talk. All they really did was give Philip some pain medicine. They were pointless. They were useless. His husband was dying and all they were doing was looking around. 

People had to hold Lukas back, too. He would stand up and try to talk to them. To talk to Philip. But they told him he wasn't helping which translated into 'you're making it worse for him, stop.' 

More police were brought in, too, police that weren't watching people they love and care about die because no one is smart enough to help.

Lucky, Lukas thought, lucky that they'll be able to go on after this. Lucky that this isn't the end for them.

10:27 pm

The rain was still coming down but Lukas could understand the words that the paramedic uttered.

"I'm so sorry, Mr. Waldenbeck, but there's nothing we can do other than ease the pain." He reached out to touch Lukas but Lukas jerked away. "He will die once the car is pulled away, considering all the blood loss and trauma his body has taken its a miracle that he's still okay."

Lukas glanced over at the tree. His husband was dying and he couldn't even be with him. "He'll be okay."

"We won't be able to get him to the hospital fast enough, his bleeding would be too much to handle even if we did make it. His entire lower body is crushed."

"Why are you telling me this!?" Lukas snapped, dropping the blanket he had around himself onto the we cement.

The man tried his best to stay calm, to avoid replying with 'he's your husband, he's dying' and instead he sighed. "We'll pull the car away in five minutes. Philip is still conscious and we've numbed the pain enough for him to talk." He stepped out of Lukas' path. "Would you like to say your goodbyes?"

10:28 pm

Lukas slid across the hill, the mud squeaking under his boots. He stomped as his body slipped forward. He rushed past the paramedics and other officers, blinking away his tears when he made it to the car.

"Philip?"

10:29 pm

Philip lifted his head, cracking a sad smile. "Lukas.." he whispered.

Lukas rushed forward, stopping himself from flinging himself onto Philip and wrapping himself around him. "Hey.. how are you feeling?" He knew it was a dumb question but he needed to know.

A few tears slipped from Philips eyes. "I'm dying.." 

Lukas nodded, reaching out and cupping Philips cheeks. "You're okay, you'll be okay."

Philips already cold fingers wrapped around Lukas' wrist, his other hand tangling itself in Lukas' messed up uniform. The smile returned to his face. "I'm cold.." 

10:30 pm

Lukas pulled off his jacket almost immediately, going to wrap it around Philip. "Can you.."

Philip shook his head, more tears spilling out. "They told me.."

Lukas nodded. "It's okay, it'll be okay." Lukas knew Philip had probably heard that statement over and over for twenty minutes and Lukas repeating it wasn't helping but he couldn't stop. He was scared, too.

Philip swallowed, hanging his head down. "You'll be okay.." 

Lukas reached down, touching Philips side, trying his hardest to ignore the whimpers that spilled from Philips pale lips and bloody mouth. He tried to ignore the wincing Philip did every few seconds whenever Lukas would move even the slightest inch.

"I love you.. Lukas.." Philip breathed out, digging his nails into Lukas' wrist.

10:31 pm

"I love you, Philip, I love you so much." Lukas whispered, pressing his forehead to Philips.

Philips body was already going limp, more limp than it was. Despite the awkward angle Philip was in he had began to hunch down, putting all remaining body weight on Lukas. Lukas almost threw up at the thought that if he so much backed up with Philip in his arms he'd almost effortlessly rip Philip in half.

Philip took in a shaky breath, crying harder, jerking his body around. "I love you.."

"I love you.." Lukas replied as fast as he could, carding his fingers through Philips matted, wet hair.

"Talk to me.." Philip gasped out, closing his eyes. "I want your voice.." the rest of the statement was something quieter than a whisper, more of a gasp. Lukas couldn't understand him but he was going to talk.

After all, Philip always said he knew Lukas had a lot to say.

10:32 pm

"It isn't the end, you're definitely going to heaven, up there with your mom.." he rubbed Philips back. "And my mom. They're probably talking about how cute our wedding and shit was, and about how cute our dogs are.." 

Philip jumped at the clap of thunder and Lukas was thankful for the rain because he didn't have to hear Philips sobs anymore, he just had to feel them.

"And I'm sure my mom's gonna tell you all these embarrassing stories of me.. but.. but you love me.. and I love you...so.. it's okay.." 

Philip was silent, his sobs slowly disappearing.

"I love you, Philip, so much, these eight years have been the best in my life, you're the most amazing thing that ever happened to me.." he kissed Philips cheek. "It's okay.." he rubbed Philips back.

Philip took a shaky breath, his fingers slowly unclutching Lukas' shirt. 

"It's okay, I know you're being stubborn but it's okay, I'm okay, you can go.." Lukas sobbed, squeezing Philip as tight as he possibly could without hurting him.

Philip shifted in his arms before going completely limp.

"I love you."

10:33 pm

Philip Shea died.

10:37 pm

The rain stopped.

3:07 am

Lukas Waldenbeck killed himself.


End file.
